School Days
by loveNEVERdies34
Summary: What happens when The Cullen Clan moves to Syracuse, New York? ONE SHOT.


**Hey guys, this is a new story that I'm starting. It's about when the Cullen family moves away from Forks and starts all over agian in a new school. With girls hitting on Edward and guys hitting on Bella, this school year will bring more challenges that flunking geometry. I came up with this idea many years ago wheni originally finished breaking dawn but never got the chance to actually write down my thoughts.**

**This story takes place 100 years after Breaking Dawn, when the Cullen Clan moves to Syracuse, New York. While they are staying there, they will be attending Nottingham High school. The reason I'm saying all this is because i want to appalogize to anyone actually attends this school. I didn't really do reserch on it, I have never been there, I dont know the curriculum; I dont even know what the school looks like. So I'm sorry if i portray the school badly.**

**ENJOY. ~Alex**

BPOV

The beauiful sound of my lullaby drifted down the hallway, I could almost imagine Edwards hands drifting across the keyboard. I stood up, nearly hitting my head on the knob of my closet door. Walking down the hall, the music began to grow louder and louder. Edwards sleeves of his button up shirt were rolled up to him elbows.

The playing drifted to a end, Edward turned around and made room for me on the piano bench.

"Hey, Love" he said as he shot me a crooked smile.

"Hey, Edward" I replied, sitting down on the bench, crossing my legs with his. His hands reached behind me and wrapped aroung my waist.

"Are you exited for high school tomarrow?" He asked me while he rubbed my leg.

"Not really, cause we won't be able to do this all day long" When I finished telling him this, I began to make small open-mouthed kisses up his neck and jawline till I found his mouth.

At that moment it was no longer Edward and Bella, we bacame one as our mouths moved in syncronization with each other.

Then we heard that all to familiar sound of someone whistling-correction _Emmett_ whistling.

Both, Jasper and Emmett erupted with laughter, the sound bounded off the walls.

"Don't be jealous cause you're not gettin' any" Edward told both of them, All laughter seized.

Emmett quickly recovered "Whatever" he sounded annoyed but smiled anyway.

Once they left, i turned to Edward once agian "Gettin' any?" I repeated him.

He shrugged it off then returned to kissing me.

"Com'on Edward, We have to get ready for school" I tried to get up but he just pulled me right down agian.

"Can't we just skip?"

"Skip the first day of school? Are you on drugs? No, now get the hell up or your you ain't _gettin' any_ tonight" I kept bringing what he had said up agian.

That got him up right away, Emmett started laughing outside our door yett agian.

"Whipped! You're so Whipped!" he called to Edward.

"Like I said last night, At least I'm gettin' some." That was Edward needed to say before Emmett walked away.

I walked into my closet, trying to figure out something to wear before Alice would magically appear out of thin air with a gawdy outfit for me to wear.

I ended up picking a zebra print pencil skirt and a plain white v-neck, added with a pair of plain black flats and a black sweat-jacket to go overtop.

Alice insisted on doing my hair in i soft wavy, not far of from my natural hair, she had a plasic, black, hair band with a white bow ontop. With a little mascara and light eyeshadow to give me a complete look, I was done.

I walked out of the bathroom only to see Edward coming out of our room wear light blue striped shirt matches with a pair of faded jeans, with his pair of navy blue Chuck Taylors; he was done.

"Hey there Mr. Cullen" I told him, but of course Emmett had to peak his head out of his door "Hey Bella!"

"When have to find our own house" I enterlocked my hand with his as we walked down the hall to wait for the rest of the family to be ready for our first day of school.

We sat on the couch, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I miss Renesmee" I told him frankly.

"I know, Love. But she'll be back by the end of the year" He attempted to comfort me with this news though i knew it all too well. Renesmee left to live with the Denali Clan after Jacob died, It seems to be making her feel better which is the best that could have possibly happened apart from forgetting about him completley.

"Are you guys ready?" I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticced the sudden appearence of Alice.

"Yepp, let's go!"

And we were off to our first day at Nottingham High School.

**What did ya'll think ? R & R! ~Alex. [:**


End file.
